FireSoulUnleashed
by CheetahLover12345
Summary: My first story! Madison is my dog charater she is pure white and she has wings and talks! she also has elements! Hope you like my first story! Luv yall!
1. Chapter 1

Fire Soul Unleashed

Note from Author : Hi its DiamondBackDolphinProductions here! Hope you like my story and like and comment. Ok, on with the story . Oh and also share!

Chp.1 Where is everyone?

Madison yawned as she woke up to silence. Madison looked around for a sign of the team and she saw nothing. Then she noticed a note on the big screen. She read it and said " Curse You ZACH!". She read more and it was signed by Zach. Then Kitty came into the room and told Madison that the bros and the team have left without a note. Madison responded " Hey, Kitty look at this" and Kitty read it and gasped. Madison said " Yea I know!". "Strange" said Kitty. Then Madison heard something that was not good. It was Zach and Madison growled . She flew up and hit the plane's motor and made the plane's engine stop working. The plane fell next to the Tortuga and Madison jumped inside the plane and ran to the cage-room. She finally unlocked the lock and got inside and no one was there. Madison was confused. Then 12 Zach-Bots came in with Zach and saw Madison and Zach got his gun out. Madison knew what the only thing left to do was get Kitty and make a run for it. Then Zach shot his gun right in Madison's back. Madison felt lots of pain running but she had to deal with it. When Madison got in the Tortuga Kitty and her Survivor was near the door waiting for her and ready to run. When Madison got there Kitty and her lion where ready to follow. Then Madison ran out and Kitty had to turn animal to keep up because Madison was very fast. Madison ran at 70 miles per hour and she slowed down to 50 miles per hour so Kitty and her lion could keep up. Then Madison ran faster than the speed of light creating a Sonic Boom( not the video game sonic!) . Madison was moving so fast she made a teleporter and everyone was transported where the team was held. Madison said " I knew it would work" and turned to a Gold Dragon. The gold dragon was named Goldie, she flapped her bird wings and kitty turned to a Pegasus to follow.


	2. Chapter 2 tIME OF DYING

Ch.2 Time of Dying

"Zach!" Goldie yelled furiously. Goldie got the kratts and flew out. She also implanted a explosive. "9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1.… FUN!" and the building exploded. Zach got out but Goldie was still mad so the team when to the Tortuga. Goldie stayed up all night and guarded the team while the others slept. She heard something strange and when to check it out. But she instead got shot and knocked out. When she woke up the bros where poisoned and every team member except Kitty was poisoned. Goldie was furious. She was going to kill Zach if it was the last thing she did. Then Kitty felt nauseous and passed out. Goldie sighed and she knew it was always up to her. "Ugh when will I get a break?" she groaned. She busted out of the cage and attacked every Zach-Bot and destroyed them all. Goldie got to Zach and threw him out the window. First she got the key and unlocked the cages of the team. By the time they got to the Tortuga Goldie was tired. She was so tired she did not do anything for 1 hour. The team still did not feel better. Goldie had to listen to groans for 24 hours (a full day). By the 26th hour she went home to play Spore. When she did she was in a volcano with the team and they where her spore creature FireHeart. She knew the volcano was going to blow when Zach is near it. And just then it exploded and burned Zach and his only rouge. FireFoxPhinox flew out but the others oozed out. When they got to the bottom FireFoxPhinox asked "What is the matter guys?". They said they still did not feel good. She just flew away and did not help. The team knew she needed a break so they let her go she needed a break. They Held their stomachs as they got up. The team was stolen by the grox and taken to the center of the galaxy. When FireHeartPhinox found out she was furious and got the fastest ride in spore to the center of the galaxy. When she got there she saw the team and attacked the grox and killed them except one, This King Grox. " Oh how nice? A creature from the volcano of the century. How may I help you young dragon?" Asked The King Grox. "LET MY FRIENDS GO OR DIE!" FireHeartPhinox said furiously. "Well then, Lets Fight!" Said King Grox.

"It would be a pleasure." Said FireHeartPhinox. FireHeartPhinox turned eternally on fire and used her volcano earthquake to attack the grox king and it almost killed him. But he had more powerful attacks but unfourtunly she was agile enough to avoid the attacks so easy enough FireHeartPhinox won and freed the team and soon the team would die if she did not find a antidote and SOON. They set off and in 1 month the team dyed so FireHeartPhinox was alone and stuck in spore, alone.


	3. Chapter 3 The Guardance and Talk

Ch. 3 Freedom

"Mutha ! DIE YOMAMA!"

"YOMAMA IS UGLY YOUR UGLY PIGSTAIN!"

"GAH EVILCLOWNS O_o"

"Zzzzzz" Madison kept saying in her dreams.

Chris noticed and sighed knowing Madison's story. Madison only told Chris.

Then he went outside and Zach came up to him. "Hi, Christopher!" said Zach.

"DON'T CALL ME CHRISTOPHER!" yelled Chris. That yell made Madison jump but no one else noticed. Madison remembered martin can sleep though anything and jimmy could too. Madison snuck outside and turned invisible. She saw Chris was really mad at Zach even though they where cousins.

" Teenage Drama, like always." Madison said.

Chris saw Madison witch was not invisible anymore. Madison growled at Zach and he ran away. Chris and Madison when back into the Tortuga. But 1 minute later Chris was back outside. He ran around looking for geckos. Madison walked back out and asked , "Your back out here? Why are you out here, Chris? You know there could be danger anywhere.". Chris said "I know. That's why im taking you with me.".

Madison said , "Ok, wait WHAT?!". Chris said "Of course you're the strongest on the team.". "Fine" Madison said. "Lets leave a note". Chris said "No!". Madison asked , "Why not? Wont the team be worried?". Chris said " I go away like this every night."

"But why?"

"I don't know."

"You know you could get killed"

"I know can you shut up for 10 minutes?"

"Fine"

10 minute later

"Ok, ten minutes is up."

"Ugh"

"I think we should've told the team"

"Shut Up Madison"

"You know what dangers are out here right?"

"Can you please stop it?! Its getting annoying"

"Your getting annoying"

"You know im the human here"

"You know im the dog here"

"You know im doing this for a perpous"

"What is your perpous?"

"To show the team im better than Martin"

"Dude, really? Your brother cares about you."

"No he does not, he thinks he is the king"

"No he does not."

"Yeah he does!"

"Fine"

Then Madison wrote down what is goin gto happen to get ready to say "I told you so"

"What are you writing?"

"Nothing"

"Its does not look like nothing"

"Im drawing."

"Oh"


End file.
